


Recognizable

by stillskies



Series: Hikaru the Vampire Slayer [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs secret identites, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognizable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [KazunaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/gifts).



The thing about being the Slayer is that _everyone_ knows who you are. Not just the vamps – which makes sense – but even the civilians. They stare and point and whisper as he walks down the street with Shindou.

Of course, they could also be staring because Kiyoharu is draped over Shindou in a way that definitely alludes to non-Slayer-type recreational activities. He gives the group of women ogling them a smirk and whispers into Shindou's ear. "I'm fucking hungry."

Shindou rolls his eyes as the girls faint. "Doesn't that ever get old for you?"

Kiyoharu shakes his head. "Nope, never."


End file.
